


Only Fools Rush In

by CallMeCurious



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Friendship, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Movie, my mind is never quiet and never will be, this is what happens when you overthink shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCurious/pseuds/CallMeCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked, “Tell me a story.” </p>
<p>He was silent, for a moment or two, but his lips split a smile to show off his mismatched teeth.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any new ones.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

Reclined against the stiff pillow, Meredith had her eyes closed in the dim lighting of the room. The monitor next to her beeped with every other tap of her finger against her leg. The open window drew in a comfortable breeze. The soft wind played with the hospital curtain as if it was the skirt of a dance partner and not an ugly, thin sheet.

Summer slowly slipped away into the awaiting hands of autumn, the Colorado evenings grew colder. It was rather relaxing to concentrate on the sound of a passing by car or the faded melody of crickets reaching their symphonies end. The doctors had given her the best they could with distracting words. The nurses had seen that her needs were met with plastic smiles but otherwise the only sign of their presence was the tapping of heels and passing shadows spotted beneath the closed door.

Oddly enough, she wasn’t scared of what was to come. It had taken months for her to come to terms with what was inevitable despite the optimism that doctors promised with each new treatment and with the promises that her father gave out of when she ‘was better’.

Her only concerns were Peter and--

The corners of her chapped, pale lips lifted up weakly as she felt the atmosphere change with the sound of cloth moving. And there was only one person that she knew that would use windows as a point of entry.

“Yondu.” her voice croaked and peeled her eyes open, immediately seeking out her friend. There beside the open window, Yondu Udonta stood. But instead of a boisterous greeting with a smirk upon his lips and a snarky comment on his tongue, he stood forlornly in his corner just out of the reach of the hospital lights. This was not her usual extraterrestrial friend.

“Yondu,” she called out to him again and mustered up a smile when his eyes turned to her.“Why are you hiding? Come here to me.”

Much like her young son would do, he glanced at the window before he dragged his feet to her side. It was hard not to smile at his attitude, much like a petulant child. For such a strong and feared thief of the Galaxy, it took a good while for him to lift his gaze to meet her own. Her head tilted at him and she rewarded him with a smile.

Yondu was silent. Eerily so. With that stare that never wavered from her, his red eyes moved all over her face. She resisted the urge to squirm beneath such an intense search. Looking for what, she didn’t know. The treatments had robbed her of her golden locks and the sun kissed skin.

“Must not have recognized me...without all my hair.” she joked weakly. “I must look real ugly to you.”

His upper lip twitched for a moment before he ducked his head and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. He returned with a crass tone, “Whatcha talkin’ about sweetheart? You look just like me. I’ll be damned if you think I ain’t the most beautiful sight on two legs on this mud-ridden planet of yours.”

Ah there it was, that arrogant sarcasm that summed up the entirety of the space pirate known as Yondu Udonta. Also known as one of her closest and best friends in this universe and the next. It was just how odd how their friendship worked. He was rude, crude, threatening, and indifferent. Meredith wouldn’t trade him for the world. Startled from her thoughts by a soft touch on her head. Yondu’s hand stretched over her scalp, the pads of his fingers toughened by the life he led. Too tired to even press into his palm, Meredith laid content and closed her eyes in response. It ended all too soon and she opened her eyes to smile at him, his thumb rubbing gently across her bald head.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered to her, as if it was some sort of secret. “Just like the day I met ya.”

Meredith reached up and took his wrist in her grasp. Red eyes watched as she brought his hand down to her level and curled her long but bony fingers around his own. Her upper lip twitched at the uncomfortable expression he wore on his face. At least with her hair gone, he would find no excuse to tug at her curls anymore like a schoolboy would do.

She asked, “Tell me a story.”

He was silent, for a moment or two, but his lips split a smile to show off his mismatched teeth. “I don’t have any new ones.”

Meredith let out a short croak of laughter and gave his hand a weak slap, “The Great Story-Teller has no stories? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Yondu released her hand and she reached out to him but settled when he gathered his coat together to seat himself down into the rickety chair by her bedside. She watched him as he leaned forward with his elbows resting against his knees. Meredith could clearly hear the gears working in that noggin of his when he turned his vibrant eyes to her.

“Well maybe I do have one.”

“Oh? Do tell, don’t want to keep your audience waiting.”

He chuckled and rubbed the stubble at his chin, “Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” She shifted around in a show of getting comfortable and watched him expectedly. Yondu coughed into his fist before he turned the crooked grin to her. “It all started with an alien and a terran girl…”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm new to this entire thing. See, I haven't written fanfiction in years but since I watched Guardians of the Galaxy in theaters, this idea has refused to leave my mind. And then I made a bunch of headcannons that made myself cry and find comfort in warm apple turnovers with vanilla ice cream on top. And this is actually the first...couple of it's kind. 
> 
> So I thought why not? I hope to have this updated every two weeks but we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you think and one more thing, tell me your favorite quote from GOTG!
> 
> Have a good day/night, lovelies!


End file.
